


Something Will Happen

by lemonadefairies



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M, Yearning, au where tink is violent, major character death is tink, straven fluff, there’s a line from peter pan in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies
Summary: When what starts as a silly wedding tradition goes violently wrong, how do the Lost deal with tragedy and betrayal?
Relationships: Strat/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Something Will Happen

Strat was alive. Raven couldn’t believe it. He pulled her close and they breathed together, sharing a moment of absolute love and relief. Their peace didn’t last long though, and soon the Lost were cheering, surrounding the couple. In a rush of movements, Raven was handed a slightly worn white dress and Strat was wrapped in a glittery silver suit jacket. 

The couple let their friends push them around into what resembled a wedding, or as close to one as they could remember. Strat stood at the front with Jagwire, who was acting as officiant. The Lost gathered into two groups, creating an aisle between them. As Raven began the walk down the aisle, several members began humming the classic wedding march, making everyone laugh. Strat grabbed Raven’s hands as soon as she was within reach, and they exchanged wide smiles. 

As many of the Lost had forgotten what exactly went into a wedding ceremony, the vows were unconventional. Strat produced a line many of them had heard before, but had yet to answer correctly.  
“On a hot summer’s night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” Zahara almost rolled her eyes, most of Strat's poetry had no literal meaning, but at least it sounded romantic.  
“Will he offer me his mouth?” Raven challenged him, one eyebrow raised. Blake and Valkyrie made eye contact, this was a response they hadn’t heard before. From the looks of it, neither had Strat.  
“Yes,” It was almost a sigh.  
“Will he offer me his teeth?” Once again, Strat grinned.  
“Yes.”  
“Will he offer me his jaws?” Raven was surely teasing him now, knowing Strat wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment.  
“Yes.”  
“Will he offer me his hunger?”  
“Yes,” He leant forward but Raven ducked away.  
“Again, will he offer me his hunger?” Strat had an unfamiliar expression on his face. He looked happy, yes, but something else too. He was finally understood and he knew it.  
“Yes,” This was the girl he had been searching for for so long.  
“And will he starve without me?” Someone in the crowd let out a yell at Raven’s suggestive tone.  
“Yes.”  
“And does he love me?” There was a slight pause as Strat registered her words.  
“Yes,” That was what the Lost had been waiting for, and several of them clapped or cheered. Raven laughed at Strat’s desperation, but she looked over the moon herself. 

“On a hot summer’s night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?”  
“Yes,” Raven nodded eagerly.  
“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Strat joked and Raven shoved him lightly in the shoulder. Their friends laughed at their antics, it was clear that the two were made for each other. Once the crowd had settled down, Jagwire spoke.  
“Does anyone have any objections to Raven and Strat’s marriage?” Everyone caught his joking tone, he was imitating one of the old Christian priests that spoke sometimes outside one of the half-demolished churches. No one would object, the Lost all knew Raven and Strat belonged together anyway, he almost killed himself without her and she saved him. There was a beat of silence before someone spoke.  
“I do,” The voice came from the back, and every head in the Museum of Natural History turned to face it. It was Tink. 

Raven almost laughed, assuming he was continuing the joke, and missed Strat’s stony expression.  
“Tink, what are you doing?” Jag’s eyebrows knitted together, and Raven finally caught on that this wasn’t a bit.  
“I don’t want them to get married. Strat, you said that we can’t be together, but I know my love is better. Better than hers,” Tink shot a look of disgust at Raven, who was standing awkwardly between the boys.  
“Raven, fight me for Strat’s love. If he won’t give it to me, then I’ll win it.” The Lost murmured, no members had seriously fought each other in years, especially not when Falco’s militia were taking out as many of them as possible.  
“I’m not going to fight you, Tink,” Raven said softly, trying to reach out to the smaller boy. He jumped back in defence.  
“Don’t you see?” He turned to Strat. “She isn’t even willing to fight for your love, you’re marrying a coward.”  
“She’s not a coward,” Strat bit back, and Raven placed a gentle hand on his chest to calm him down. It worked, mostly, but he was still on edge. 

“Tink,” Raven tried again to reason with him. “Don’t be silly, I won’t fight you. Can’t we work this out calmly?”  
“No!” He roared, and pulled out his knife, getting ready to fight the bride. Raven held a hand out in front of her, begging him not to come any closer. For a group of eternally young teenagers, no one could find the strength to move. Tink had never been this aggressive or upfront, not even during the riots.  
“What are you doing? Tink, please, stop, stop!” It was too late, and Raven looked down to see the knife sticking out of her abdomen, an ugly red colour tarnishing the white of her wedding gown.  
“You just stabbed me,” Raven said, the comment redundant but well deserved.  
“I hate you.” Tink had angry tears on his cheeks, and Raven almost felt bad for him. At least until he looked as if he were going to attack again. Luckily this time the Lost were ready, and Blake held Tink back, pinning his arms to his side. The younger boy struggled against him, but it was a losing battle. 

Strat, coming out of his state of shock, pulled out his own knife and advanced towards Tink, outraged enough to genuinely consider murdering his best friend. He was almost there when Raven called out.  
“Stop! Please, Strat, he’s just a kid. Strat, please,” She was screaming but she didn’t care, she just needed to stop Strat. He turned back to look at her once, and the murderous glint in his eyes dulled. He dropped the knife and Raven sighed in relief.  
“If I can’t kill you, then you’ll be banished from the Lost forever.” The Lost gasped, no one had ever been banished before; the Deep End was supposed to be a safe place for everyone.  
“Oh Strat, forever is an awfully long time and he’s only a child,” Raven pleaded again, and Strat nodded reluctantly.  
“Fine. A week, then.” 

Tink ran out of the museum, his face red with furious tears, he had lost his home and his crush in the same minute. With no need for any more adrenaline, Raven collapsed. The bloodstain had grown, covering most of her left side, and her breathing was shallow. Strat was on the ground with her immediately, cradling her in his arms.  
“Raven,” He whispered, brushing a dark strand of hair from her paling face. Zahara was by her side an instant later, taking charge of cleaning her wound and wrapping a bandage around it. 

Raven was still weak though, both from the blood loss and absolute chaos that had just ensued. When Zahara and Strat pulled her to her feet, she buckled and had to be caught seconds from the ground. Strat picked her up bridal style, whispering assurances as she watched him with a dazed expression. Raven was both painfully present and miles away, occasionally groaning in agony but unable to answer her friend’s questions. 

She was laid down on the bed that Strat had risen from only an hour ago, and the Lost got to work. As a team they helped Zahara take care of her, Sloane offering a blood transfusion as the only other non-frozen person in the room. Slowly, the colour crept back into Raven’s face, and she could push herself up to face her friends. 

Although Raven was obviously happy to be alive, she had a whirlwind of thoughts plaguing her. Tink genuinely tried to kill her, and for what? Because Strat loved her instead? Raven thought that that was not a great reason. When she slowly turned her head to smile weakly at Zahara, Strat quickly pulled her close, his head resting on top of hers. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her fancy conditioner.  
“I thought I lost you already,” He pulled away, his hands still resting on Raven’s bare shoulders.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” She smiled, and Strat leaned down to kiss her softly. Raven giggled and pulled back, knowing the Lost were watching. It was a sweet moment; they purposefully pushed away thoughts of Tink’s betrayal and instead chose to celebrate Raven’s survival. 

While his family were in the midst of celebrations, Tink wandered the grimy Obsidian streets, hot tears running down his face. The weight of his actions was just starting to become clear; he had almost killed Raven. Tink had always thought of himself as a good person, but now he wasn’t so sure. He took shelter in an abandoned music store, knowing if he returned to the Deep End Strat may murder him; he had always had a temper. Sitting in the store alone, Tink let himself softly hum a song Strat had played him once on his Fender guitar. He had ruined his chances with Strat forever now, he knew it. 

Tink spent four long days inside that music shop, wishing that he hadn’t lost his temper so easily, and he could have found a smarter way to get rid of Raven. On the afternoon of his fourth day in the shop, Tink came up with an idea. It wasn’t right, he knew, but he couldn’t properly envision the consequences of his actions through his lovesickness. 

That’s why the next day at noon, Tink stood in front of the gleaming highrise, taking a shaky breath. He had a rush of second thoughts and was about to turn and run when the door swung open and he was ushered inside. Thirty minutes later, he and Falco had a deal: Raven would be taken back from the Lost, and none of his friends would be hurt. Tink was pleased, this would solve one of his problems, and then he could focus on regaining Strat’s trust. 

Raven had recovered quickly, the Lost hardly let her get up, save for going to the bathroom. She was moved down to the Deep End and lay on a stolen couch, her wounds safely bandaged up. The Lost were all accommodating to her, bringing her an extra plate of whatever they were eating and always making sure Raven was feeling alright. It was almost sad that she felt more loved during one week in tunnel than in the eighteen years she spent up in Falco tower. Strat rarely left her side, either cuddling up beside her or sitting on the floor in front of the couch holding Raven’s pale hand. They shared countless stories together there; Strat would tell the most wonderful tales about his adventures since he had been frozen, with the occasional Lost member butting in to correct him. In return, Raven told him about her childhood, of dream suppressants and fancy parties that she hated attending. Strat let his head rest beside Raven’s chest and she ran her fingers through his mop of blond hair, occasionally combing out a knot or two. 

Things had settled down in the Deep End, they had a sort of routine, not that anything was ever completely routine down there. Members would go out during the day as they pleased, but most of them would come back just after nightfall sharing food and stories they had picked up hours earlier. It was sweet, Raven thought, how much they cared for each other. She could see the years of loss in their eyes though and wondered how old some of them truly were. 

Ten days after Tink was banished was when Raven’s little safe haven came under ambush. She had just let her guard down when Falco burst in, Tink trailing behind. Her immediate thought was that he had been kidnapped off the streets and was forced to reveal their hiding place, but Tink’s eased expression told her that wasn’t the case. When Falco ordered Raven to come to him, she instinctively stood, not wanting to cause the Lost any more harm. Strat pulled her back towards him and stood protectively in front of her. Valkyrie and Blake followed suit, creating a sort of barrier between the father and daughter. Although it wasn’t a great moment, Raven smiled. The Lost cared for her, even though her father had been trying to capture and kill them for… for years. 

When Falco saw that the Lost wouldn’t give up his daughter, his face turned stormy and the militia were instructed to attack. At this, both Tink and Raven cried for them to stop. This wasn’t what he wanted at all, Tink just wanted his crush’s girlfriend- wife? Strat’s wife out of the picture. The Lost were on the army immediately, admittedly not having the same state of the art weapons, but when you’re trapped being eighteen forever you pick up a couple of tricks here and there. It was chaos, brightly dressed kids defending their home against the chrome soldiers. Raven stood in the middle of it all, not strong enough to fight but too headstrong to go hide. After what felt like hours, a gunshot rang out in the pipes. The fighting stopped abruptly, and a hundred-odd heads turned to see Tink holding his stomach and Falco looking astounded, a smoking gun in his hand.  
“It was an accident,” He trailed off as the Lost rushed to their friend, his betrayal forgotten. Strat was the first to arrive, and cradled Tink’s head in his arms, reminiscent of the previous week with Raven. 

Raven leant beside Tink and whispered.  
“Tink… I’m sorry. I truly never wanted this to happen.” At that moment, looking into Raven’s eyes, Tink had a realisation.  
“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry, Raven. Take care of Strat for me,” He held her hand weakly and Raven nodded desperately, a tear slipping down her cheeks.  
“What did you do,” Strat said, and Raven looked up to meet his eye, a glint of something she didn’t recognise in them. “Get out.”  
“What?” She didn’t think she had done anything wrong, but the look on Strat’s face made her uncharacteristically frightened.  
“Get out.” Raven rose slowly and shared an uneasy look with Zahara. Usually Raven would fight back, but she was so unsettled by Strat’s behaviour that she simply left the deep end, ignoring both Jag and her father, who called after her. Out on the street, she let out a cry, why was everything going wrong? 

Back in the Deep End, Tink was still dying. Strat slowly started to hum a song for him, the same one Tink had recalled in the music store. One by one the Lost added their own lyrics, expressing their love for the smaller boy. When one cough led to scarlet blood spilling on his shirt, Tink knew his time was coming to an end. As the group came to a shocked silence, he took his opportunity.  
“Strat, I love you, but don’t waste your life. You love Raven and she loves you, I can see it in her eyes. A-and, I was wrong, she will fight for you. She’s fought for you since the day she met you by running away, fighting against her father. Don’t miss out on the love of your life because I was too selfish to see what you have together. Goodbye, Strat.” The light in his eyes dulled, and the grip on Strat’s hand loosened.  
“No, no, no, Tink, please,” Strat begged, cupping his face, tears spilling out of his electric blue eyes.

Zahara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him to let go of their friend, but he could see she was crying too. That night the Deep End was solemn, they had lost both Tink and Raven in the same day, and it was taking an obvious toll on Strat, whose usually lively face was ashen and bent into a frown, his eyes red rimmed from hours of crying. He wouldn’t admit it but Strat knew he had made a mistake banishing Raven; the only one who could comfort him when he was undeniably broken. Now he was left to float through the tunnels aimlessly, unsure of his purpose. 

Raven lay on her bed, thinking. She didn’t know why Strat banished her, she hadn’t done anything wrong, she hadn’t done anything. Now she was back in her father’s tower, alone. Sloane wasn’t even with her this time, and Raven didn’t know whether Zahara was going to be allowed to return. The eighteen year old felt smaller than she ever had, and let out an anguished scream into her pillow. 

In the months that followed, Raven lost a lot of weight. She found no pleasure in eating anymore; her father’s fancy meals tasted bland in comparison to the messily constructed plates of stolen food down in the Deep End. She rarely smiled either, there was no reason to. Just as she had found her heaven, Raven’s soulmate and true family were ripped away from her. She always kept her window open though, just in case. The Falco’s help would close it each night, but when a maid came to wake her the window would be hanging open, letting in a chilly breeze. 

Strat was not much better. He still participated in the riots and protests, of course, but when the Lost retreated back into the Deep End or to the museum he would become resigned, his youthful energy all but gone. As the frozen kids threw bricks and materials at Falco and his guards, Strat could often be found gazing up at the very top floor, where the Lost knew Raven lived. He would spend hours each day staring at the sunset and missing her. 

Zahara, caught in the middle as both a friend and employee, had had enough after months of watching the couple suffer. One night as she saw Strat climb out of the tunnels Zahara followed him, trailing behind until they arrived at a ledge hanging over Obsidian. Strat sat with his feet dangling over the edge, staring wistfully outwards. Zahara could hear him start to hum a song she’d never heard before, but she guessed it held bittersweet memories.  
“You could talk to her, you know,” She broke the silence, startling Strat. He jumped and turned to face her.  
“What?”  
“Raven, I mean. I know you miss her,” Zahara approached him carefully, sitting beside him. “And, remember what Tink said ‘don’t miss out on the love of your life because I was too selfish to see what you have together.’”  
“I… I do. She’s so pure and good, I feel like I can’t breathe without her. Oh, Z, what if I’ve messed it all up?” Strat leant on her, and Zahara could feel him crying softly into her shoulder.  
“Strat, she misses you. You know she’s kept her window open every night for six months, hoping that you’d come by?”  
“She- what?” Strat pulled back in astonishment.  
“She’s been waiting for you, you just need to take the chance.”  
“Z- I- thank you,” He pulled Zahara into a tight embrace, grinning ear to ear.  
“Go get her.” Strat nodded gleefully, bounding off into the night and Zahara laughed quietly, slightly irritated with herself. ‘If that’s all it took this mess could have been over months ago’, she thought, but knew Strat needed time to think.

Strat took the steps of the fire escape three at a time as he prayed to whatever god was listening that Raven’s window would be open. He finally reached the top floor… the window was closed. Crushed, Strat took a seat on the platform of the fire escape and put his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Raven was probably over him by now, she could have a new boyfriend, a high class fancy one who knew which fork went with which course. The very thought was like a knife through his heart, Raven with any other boy was just wrong. No, they belonged together, Strat knew it. He just didn’t know how to communicate that. 

Seconds before he began the climb back to the Deep End, Strat heard a creaking a few feet away. The window was opening. He hid, almost on instinct, but Raven hadn’t seen him.  
“The sea is watching the sky, the sky is watching the sea and nothing will ever happen.” It was an old piece of poetry but Strat recognised it. Raven whispered the fragment again, hearing it carry down the sleek glass of the tower.  
“Come home, Strat,” She murmured. Home. Strat may have lived down in the Deep End, but Raven was his home. At no response, the girl sighed. “Nothing will ever happen.” She said the line with so much passion and frustration Strat thought she must have been talking to someone. Maybe she was, in a way. When Raven moved to return to her bed, Strat realised he should speak.  
“Something will happen,” He assured her, and Raven turned so fast she must have felt dizzy.  
“Strat,” She whispered, her eyes growing wide at the realisation. “Strat!” 

Strat crawled towards her, grinning. Raven took him into her arms, running her hands against whatever skin she could reach. Strat cupped her face gently and pulled her into a searing kiss, the kind two lovers share after an eternity of separation. When they resurfaced for air, Strat pulled away, knowing if he didn’t he would kiss her all night, although that didn’t sound like such a bad idea.  
“I’m sorry,” He started, knowing it had to come first. “I know that what happened wasn’t your fault, I overreacted and I’m sorry.” Raven took his hands in hers and smiled.  
“I don’t care about that, Strat. You’re here with me now, that’s all that matters.” 

Two days later, Raven escaped Falco towers and slipped back into the Deep End. She was met with an abundance of love and warmth, and plenty of kisses from her husband, and Raven knew that she was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first ao3 post and booh fic!! This is basically just scenes from act 2 stitched together, I just love Strat and Raven ok.


End file.
